


Panties

by Samandrielwasgood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panty Kink, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samandrielwasgood/pseuds/Samandrielwasgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel catches Dean wearing panties, and decides he should show Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

Castiel was just walking around the bunker, bored out of his mind. None of them really had anything to do, so Castiel was just looking around for something. He asked Sam, and Sam wasn’t up to do anything. He told Castiel that he just felt like reading. Sam was usually always in the mood for sex, but he didn’t seem like he was. So, Castiel decided to see what Dean was up to. Hopefully he would be up for something. It didn’t even have to be sex, it just had to be something that wasn’t just sitting around. He looked around to find Dean's room. He opened the door to Dean’s room.  
"Dean. We need to find something to..." He looked over and saw Dean in pink lace panties. Castiel stepped back a little bit. It was overwhelming. Dean's cock was just barely poking out of the panties. Dean seemed to be rubbing on it, making it hard.  
"Dean....what are you....doing?" Castiel asked, starting to feel himself getting aroused.  
Dean looked up at him, "Oh. Uh....nothing." He stopped stroking himself through the fabric. Dean looked almost ashamed at what he was doing. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. Castiel was confused by this.  
“Why did you stop.” He asked, actually stepping into the room near Dean, “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”  
Dean shrugged. Castiel could tell his face was getting redder. He smirked and moved closer, “It is because you think it’s weird for you to be like this.”  
“Well, kind of, yeah.” Dean nodded, refusing to look at Castiel. He stepped back again, “This is really embarrassing. I don’t like people seeing me like this. I do this on my own.” Dean moved over to the bed, “I cannot believe you walked in on me. Haven’t you heard of knocking?”  
“Yes, but I don’t need to knock if we live together.” Castiel stepped closer to the bed.  
“I’ll just take these off.” Dean reached down to try and pull them down,. “You’d like that better, huh? You’d like to be able to fuck me without my panties in the way. I certainly don’t want to wear these anymore. I feel weird with you looking at me.”  
“Oh no you don’t.” He shook his head. He opened the drawer and pulled out their handcuffs, “Or I’ll cuff you. You look good with the panties on. Maybe I can change Sam’s mind when he sees you in those.” he nodded. Castiel couldn’t help but stare at Dean’s hard cock poking out.  
“Cuff me, I don’t care.” Dean rolled his eyes, “Just do something with me, or I’m gonna get soft.” he looked down at his dick.  
Castiel cuffed him, then started stroking Dean. He heard a soft moan come out of his mouth. “Cas, please.” He closed his eyes.  
“Please, what?” Castiel grinned, stroking him more.  
“Do something.” He whined.  
“Come on.” he pulled Dean off the bed, “We’re going to go show you to Sam.”  
“Please don’t show my brother. He’s going to make fun of me.” he shook his head and struggled a little bit.  
“Don’t lie to yourself.” Castiel tugged on his more, pulling him down the hallway. “I can hear your thoughts, Dean. You’re begging for your brother to be able to see you like this. You know it’s going to make him go crazy. Even crazier than I am right now.” he nodded, looking down at the bulge in his own pants.  
Dean smirked, “Are the cuffs really necessary now that you know I want him to see?”  
“Yes.” Castiel tugged on him harder, “It’s reminding you that you have to be submissive during this.”  
“Oh.” Dean stayed quiet after that.  
“Sam.” Castiel called over to him, “I’m bringing something for you to do other than read a book.”  
Sam looked up, and when he saw Dean, his jaw dropped. He instantly slammed his book closed. “You’re right. He is a lot better than reading a book.” he got up and walked over, “Let’s go into the bedroom and do something about the...beautiful man in front of me.”  
Castiel nodded in response, and tugged Dean back into this bedroom. He pushed Dean on the the bed.  
“Kiss him. Make sure that you keep the panties on. Those are not coming off at all today.” Sam smirked.  
Castiel nodded. He stripped all of his clothes off, except for his boxers. Then, he sat on Dean’s lap. He leaned down to kiss him roughly. Dean kissed back and moaned softly. He bucked his hips up to get some kind of friction. Castiel moaned in response.  
Sam started to stroke himself, “Come on, Cas. Take your boxers off. I wanna see that perfect ass of yours. It’s no fair if you have everything hidden.”  
Cas quickly removed his boxers. He looked at Sam teasingly. Then he looked back at Dean Castiel leaned down and continued to kiss Dean. He rolled his hips down along with Dean to give himself pleasure.  
Sam continued to stroke himself. This was just too hot. It was wonderful to see both of his boyfriends making out with each other. He was tempted to to and just fuck both of them, but he wanted to do something they haven’t done before. Sam wanted a show.  
“I want you to fuck him. Fuck his pretty little hole. Fuck him nice and good. I want to watch. If you both do well, then I’ll give you guys something.” Sam ordered.  
Dean and Castiel both nodded eagerly.  
Castiel got the lube out and put some on his fingers. He slowly pushed one into Dean, who gasped in response. Castiel started pumping it, and leaned down to kiss Dean again. After a couple moments, he pushed another finger in. He kept going until he felt like Dean was prepared enough. Once he was, Castiel pulled his fingers out. “Are you ready?” he asked Dean.  
“Dean’s ready. I can tell.” Sam nodded, “Just fuck him.”  
Castiel nodded. He looked at Dean who nodded in agreement. Castiel put lube on his cock and slowly pushed in. Dean groaned. Castiel gripped his hips and started to thrust into him. Dean moaned loudly and rattled the cuffs a bit. He wanted to be able to touch Cas, or at least himself. He looked over at Sam and whined.  
“No. You’re keeping them on.” Sam frowned, “I like seeing you like this.” He smirked as he watched the angel fuck his brother senseless. He loved to hear the loud moans that both his brother and his angel were making. Sam stroked himself faster, wanting to be able to close his eyes but he couldn’t. The sight of his brother being dominated by Cas, and his cock trying to slip out of his panties. They seemed to be getting wet with precum, and Sam could still see the outline of his cock through them. It was enough to make Sam cum right there. But he was going to wait until later.  
Dean almost screamed once Cas hit his prostate, “Please, please, oh god please. Let my hands go. I need to touch something.” he begged.  
Castiel shook his head, “Sam isn’t letting you.” he rolled his hips deep into Dean, “Your hands can be free when Sam lets you.” He started making each thrust deeper with the flick of his hips. Dean would shout at each thrust.  
“Please, I’m gonna cum.” He clenched around Cas and started moving his hips along with the thrusts.  
“Fine.” Sam sighed, “You can undo his hands.”  
Castiel nodded and paused his thrusts in order to uncuff Dean’s hands. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him as Castiel started fucking him again. He shouted out Cas’s name as he came inside his panties.  
Castiel came a couple moments later, then pulled out. He collapsed on to Dean, who was panting by now. Castiel kissed his neck, “I’m really happy that I found you like this.”  
“Me too. I’m happy you two know so I can wear them whenever I want, and know you guys think it’s sexy.” Dean smirked, “Hey wait. Sammy, you haven’t cum yet.” Both Castiel and Dean sat up and looked at him.  
“You’re right.” Sam hummed and stood up, “Both of you, on your knees. Don’t open your mouths. Close your eyes too.”  
Castiel and Dean obeyed. They went on their knees and picked their heads up. Sam continued to stroke himself, letting out soft moans which got louder as he was getting closer to his orgasm, “Dean...Cas…” he breathed. He came on both of their faces a couple moments later. Dean and Cas both gasps when they felt it.  
“Okay. It didn’t get on your eyes. You can open them now.” Sam smiled. The two of them opened their eyes and smiled.  
“Lick the cum off of each others faces.” he told them. They both did that and when they were done, looked at Sam.  
“Now. Let’s get to sleep. At least, Dean and I will.” Sam smiled and kissed both of them.  
“I’ll stay in your arms and watch over you both in the night time.” Castiel nodded.  
“Good.” Sam pulled both of them down in his arms, “I love you both.”  
Dean and Castiel hummed in agreement. Sam and Dean fell asleep a couple moments later, and it was peaceful. It didn’t matter if it would get hard later, they just knew the peaceful moments like this were worth it.


End file.
